


“Who hurt you? Tell me who it was.”

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Prompt Eight - Sometimes doctors aren't always right, and sometimes little miracles can happen.Short and sweet my dear readers. Enjoy.Read on Tumblrhere.





	“Who hurt you? Tell me who it was.”

Blue’s body quivered, small tremors giving off the faintest of rattles. Tears gathered in the corners of his sockets, stinging as he struggled not to let them fall. His reflection gave him a wobbly, watery smile, half hidden behind his hand. His eye lights shone, bright blue and round. In the back of his mind he noted how scratched the mirror was, full of little chips and cracks. He’d have to get a new one soon.

That, however, was a task for another day. For now, he had a much more… _pressing_ issue to attend to.

A knock on the bathroom door startled him out of his little daze. Blue jumped, and felt his shirt flutter out of his hands and back into place. He exhaled, surprised to find he had been holding his breath. Another knock came, slightly louder this time. Blue’s soul jumped in nervous anticipation, stealing his breath away once more.

Blue breathed in sharply, and forced himself to relax. Exhale.

His sockets snapped open, his breathing calm and controlled. His soul was light in his ribcage, practically leaping in its nervous excitement. The tears spilled freely down his cheek bones now, but he didn’t mind. He was too caught up in what was happening, in what this all meant to care about something as trivial as a few tears right now.

He yanked the bathroom door open, startling his husband on the other side. Normally, Blue would apologies instantly to the other skeleton, but today he simply stared. Edge stared back at him, one bone brow raised in question, before he seemed to register Blue’s tears. The tall skeleton opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off with a grunt as Blue crashed into him.

The tears had turned into little sobs now, and Blue felt himself shake with the force of them. He squeezed Edge as hard as he could, trying to prove to himself that this was real, it was actually happening, _stars this wasn’t a dream-!_

Strong arms circled around him, hugging him tightly back. Blue grounded himself with the feeling, and his sobs died down as he calmed. Long fingers rubbed his back, gentle and soothing as always. He relaxed fully into his husband’s embrace, tears falling silently now.

“Who hurt you?” Edge whispered, voice a mere growl and full of panic. Blue knew why – his husband wasn’t the best when it came to comforting people. “Tell me who it was.”

Blue shook his head against Edge’s shoulder, a small laugh bubbling within him. “No one.”

Blue pulled back, wiping at his sockets with his sleeves. The sticky feeling of drying tears on his face rubbed away quickly, for which he was grateful. It truly was one of the worst feelings.

Edge cupped his cheek bone, confusion filling his sockets. “Then why are you crying, my star?”

Blue giggled at the nickname, nuzzling into the palm as he answered. “They were happy tears.”

“Happy tears?”

Blue couldn’t stop more giggles escaping him at the utterly confused look on the other’s face. Edge smiled at the sound, though the confusion stayed in his sockets. Blue tugged on his hand, intertwining their fingers as he lead him back into the bathroom.

“Come here for a second.” He faced the mirror, grin growing as his eye lights flickered over his reflection. “I want to show you something.”

Edge nodded, glancing at their reflections. “Okay? What am I meant to be seeing?”

“Nothing yet, silly!” Blue laughed. “You have to close your sockets first.”

Edge rolled his eye lights slightly, but indulged the smaller skeleton. His sockets slid shut, and Blue practically started jumping in his excitement. He grabbed the hem of his top with his free hand, before hesitating.

“No peeking!”

Edge laughed and quickly shut his sockets, trying and failing to feign innocence. “I wasn’t!”

Blue poked his tongue out. “Don’t look until I say so. It’s important.”

Edge nodded seriously. “I promise.”

Blue nodded, glancing down at his body. He rubbed the fabric of his top between two fingers, took a deep breath, and yanked his top up and tucked it under his chin. He swallowed down his sudden nerves, staring at his reflection, then to his husband. He smiled.

“Okay.” He mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. “You can look now.”

Edge’s sockets blinked open, and for a second he simply hazily stared at Blue. Then his eye lights traveled downwards, towards the strong blue glow that sat smugly under Blue’s ribs. Edge’s small gasp sent a happy thrill through his soul. His husband raised one clawed hand, then hesitated, as if he were afraid to touch.

Blue reached down and guided his hand to his stomach. Edge sighed as his fingers touched the flesh of his middle, as if he couldn’t believe this were real. Blue could understand the feeling.

He glanced in the mirror again, catching sight of his exposed stomach. A small white heart, no bigger than his pinky, floated safely within the transparent flesh. A baby. _Their_ baby.

“They were wrong.” Edge whispered, breath leaving him in a rush as the reality of the situation hit him. “They were _wrong_.”

Blue nodded, tears pricking his sockets again. “Yeah. They were wrong.”

Edge laughed and pressed a kiss to his middle. Blue smiled, looping an arm around his husband’s shoulders. Edge pulled him closer, letting Blue lean on him.

“Stars.” Blue mumbled, voice awestruck. “We’re going to be parents.” He couldn’t stop the tears, couldn’t even begin to try. “After so many years… and what the doctors told us… I never thought that I’d actually- that I’d actually get to experience this.”

Edge raised one hand up, his check bone pressed gently against Blue’s stomach. Blue sniffed as he wiped away his tears and felt Edge’s other hand curl around his own.

“We’ll have to pay that doctor another visit and ask him who the infertile one is now.” He said with a wicked grin.

Blue laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to the other skeleton’s head. “Silly.”

Edge whined at the lack of contact with his belly, and immediately his hands shit out to grab onto it. “Don’t take the baby away from me! We were having quality bonding time!”

Blue laughed, shaking his head as he let Edge cuddle up to his middle again. “I don’t think it counts as ‘bonding time’ if they aren’t born yet Edge.”

The other pouted up at him. “It does.” Blue shook his head again, letting his arms fall to rest on Edge’s shoulders. “Besides, even if it didn’t…” Blue helped as he was picked up and walked back to their bedroom. “I don’t need an excuse to cuddle the most beautiful monster in the multiverse.”

Blue flushed, giggling in embarrassment. “Edge…”

His husband chuckled, laying them both down on the bed. “Even after all these years you still get so embarrassed when I compliment you.”

Blue huffed and pushed him back slightly. “That’s because you always say these things out of no where. It surprises me.”

“Good.” Edge leaned up and kissed him, tender and sweet.

Blue relaxed into the kiss. His soul buzzed pleasantly within his ribcage, the ectoflesh that made up his stomach a comforting weight. A reminder, of what he and his husband had created. He grinned and pulled back, snuggling close to Edge.

Strong arms wrapped around him, warm, and safe, and comfortable. He let everything fade away, content to simply be in this moment for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt on the 26th!  
> I also have a [Paypal](https://www.paypal.me/Caitlyn783) now if you would like to support me.


End file.
